Zang Zhi is a kind of fungus. Its academic name is Antrodia camphorata, also known as “Zang ku”, “red Zang Zhi”, “niou Zang Zhi” or “niou Zang ku.” In Taiwan, Zang Zhi only grows on the inner wall of the empty rotting trunk of Cinnamomum kanehirai in the shape of a platy or bell and has a strong cinnamon flavor. People say that Zang Zhi can tranquilize, prevent or treat a cold, promote vital energy circulation, remove blood stasis, promote blood circulation, relieve dyspepsia, detoxify and promote the subsidence of swelling, calm the nerves to reduce stress, alleviate pain, and is the best anticorrosive and detoxicant. It is considered the most expensive wild fungus in the market on Taiwan. The mechanism of anti-tumor cells of Zang Zhi is different from that of Ganoderma sp., which indirectly promotes immunity against tumors. Zang Zhi can directly inhibit or kill cancer cells, and has the capacity to strengthen the heart, adjust immunity, and antagonize the parasympathetic nervous system, and has serous activity. In particular, Zang Zhi can cure a stomachache, bowelache, nausea, diabetes, gout, arthritis, fever, allergy, exorbitant urine proteins, uremia, cirrhosis, hepatomia, flu, etc. Many research institutions have invested human resources and materials in the study of the active constituents of Zang Zhi. Among them, the National Science Council of the Executive Yuan has a special research project to make use of chemical methods, NMR spectrum analysis, and comparative spectrum with known materials to establish the constitutive characteristics of active constituents. Research results of the active constituents show that the water and methanol extracts of Zang Zhi are effective on the inhibition of the growth of Streptococcus aureus and Trichophytone mentagrophytes. Zhankuic acid A, a methanol extract of Zang Zhi has conspicuous inhibition to the lymphoma cells of a p-388 mouse and agglutination of blood platelets. Zhankuic acid B, however, shows little anticholinergic and anti-serotonin effect.
It is indicated in Gau Sheau Jy's masters thesis on the triterpenoid of Zang Zhi that Zang Zhi is a new species of Ganoderma discovered in 1990. The extract of the solid fruiting body is obtained by use of acetone, and then is separated and recrystallized with chromatography LC and PLC. The purity of the extract is identified by TLC scanning and HPLC. The configuration test is done with mass spectrum, infrared spectrum, ultraviolet spectrum, H-NMR, and C-NMR. 3,11-dioxo-8,23-dien-26-oic acid can reduce GPT in the blood of a mouse with the acute hepatitis induced by CCl4.
Most of Zang Zhi grows in the broad-leaf forest areas in Taiwan's East Coast Mountain Range. However, according to the bulletin of the Niou Zang Conservation Notice issued by the Taiwan Forestry Bureau, this mountain range has been listed as a natural resources conservation zone. Since Zang Zhi is a very popular product which most people are willing to purchase in Asia, Zang Zhi growing outside the said zone have been almost completely harvested. In fact, wild Zang Zhi are not available in the local markets.
With an estimated sale of 500 kg Zang Zhi per month in Taiwan, the requirement to provide an incubation method for solid culture of Zang Zhi has become more important in recent years.